Card Castle
Card Castle is the final area of the Dark World in Chapter 1 of Deltarune. It is the home of King and Lancer, and is guarded by some variant of every Darkner encountered up to that point. The Knight used the location of Card Castle for the Eastern Fountain. Sublocations Prison 1B Located in the basement of Card Castle, 1B contains the prison cells which the protagonists are thrown in upon reaching the castle. There are two puzzles in the prison area. South of the prison cells in which the party is locked up, a Pair of Eyes is locked up to the left. To the right, several circus cages hold the three former kings who were imprisoned after the Knight arrived; a Jigsawry who made an illegal puzzle; a Rudinn who didn't want to fight; and a group of circus animals who have to live in one cage now that the others are occupied. A long elevator ride takes the party up to 1F. After King is overthrown by Lancer, he's locked away in the prison cells located on this floor. Floor 1F The palace gate is located to the south on this floor. The elevator to Prison 1B and the "??????" floor is at the lower left, while the elevator to 5F, which is stuck at the top until the first time the party rides it back down, is at the upper left. The stairs to the next floor up are at the upper right. 1F is associated with the Diamond suite. One of its corridors is guarded by Rudinn Rangers. To the lower right, a diamond-shaped door leads to Rudinn's Room; one of the Rudinns there gives the party a Choco Diamond. Floor 2F This floor is not associated with a card suite, and is instead inhabited by four Whip Ponmen which must be avoided to reach its safe corridors. The stairwell down to 1F is at the right, and the one to the next floor is to the north. At the far right, the party first encounters Rouxls Kaard, whose puzzle they must solve before proceeding. At the lower left, a treasure chest holds a Club Sandwich. At the lower right, a bathroom, the Royal Flush, is occupied. Floor 3F 3F is associated with the Hearts suite. The stairwell down is located at its top center, from which each egress is guarded by Head Hathys. To the right, a room with a heart-shaped doorway holds four beds and two Hathys. If the protagonist inspects each bed, they gain the rank of Bed Inspector. Floor 4F 4F is associated with the Clubs suite. The floor's upper area is guarded by dancing jacks. The stairwell down is in the far left corridor. Rouxls Kaard appears again in the far right corridor, with a puzzle which must be solved before the party can proceed. After solving the puzzle, the southern corridor opens up. At the lower left, a club-shaped door leads to a birthday party being thrown for Clover, attended by Clover, a Hathy, and a Rudinn. A treasure chest near the door contains a Revive Mint. The chest appears once Kris interacts with all of the Lancer portraits on the walls. At the lower right, a stairwell leads up. Floor 5F The fifth and final floor of Card Castle, 5F contains the game's final save point and access to the roof where the protagonists confront King. Floor 5F contains three levels, accessed by two sets of stairs. The first features a general room with Lancer's bedroom, Rouxls Kaard's shop, and an elevator to floor 1F, which can be used to travel from 1F back to 5F after its first time used. On the second level, Rouxls Kaard forces the party to fight a King Round augmented with a "Control Crown." On the third level, a spade-shaped throne sits in a battered throne room which contains the game's final save point. North of the throne room, the protagonists continue ahead for the final confrontation with King. ?????? Jevil can be found on this floor. This location is accessed via the elevator running between Prison 1B and Floor 1F. Trivia * Each of the circus wagons in the Prison has a head shaped like a lion, with unique dialogue. The two wagons that appear in the Throne Room after King's defeat also have unique dialogue referencing the changes that have taken place. * If Kris inspects all 4 beds in the heart room on floor 3F, their title will change from LV1 Leader to LV1 Bed Inspector. * Rouxls Kaard's shop on floor 5F sells mostly equipment, as well as RouxlsRoux, a healing item. * Inside the prison cell in Prison 1B, Kris can acquire the Iron Shackle armor and eat moss in the corner, restoring all of their health. Ralsei gets additional dialogue once both actions are taken. ** If Kris eats the moss, Susie mentions how they didn't save any for her when brought into the cell. * According to the elevator sign on 1F, the Prison floor was formerly known as "Basement, Which Just Happened to Have A Lot Of Cages" implying the location was not originally a prison floor. * Lancer lives on Floor 5F, the floor shaped as a spade. * On Floor 2F, a bathroom door is labeled "Royal Flush," a play on the hand in Poker, as well as on the royal status of Lancer and the King.